fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable: The Lost Chapters
Fable: The Lost Chapters is an extended re-release of the original Fable developed by Lionhead Studios. Fable: The Lost Chapters was first developed as the PC port of Fable, and was then released on the Xbox as well. The game was ported onto the Mac OS X by Feral Interactive. It features all the content found in the original Fable, as well as additional new content such as new monsters, weapons, items, armour, towns, buildings and expressions. The story receives further augmentation in the form of nine new areas and sixteen additional quests. Using the in-game menu systems, the player can examine their characters basic details such as romance information (which includes: sexuality, number of spouses, number of weddings, number of divorces, etc.), or other details such as their title. Note: The Xbox LIVE Marketplace Fable download DOES NOT have this expansion. To mark ten years since the original release of Fable, Lionhead Studios created a high-definition, remastered version of The Lost Chapters. Titled Fable Anniversary, this was released for Xbox 360 in February 2014, and for PC in September 2014. Plot After completing the main quest of the original Fable, the storyline progresses further. After the Hero is thought to have killed Jack of Blades, you receive word that he has been resurrected in the Northern Wastes of Albion. The Hero must travel by ship to these Northern Wastes to stop him once again. Added Features *Additional Silver Keys, Silver Key Chests and Demon Doors. See '''New Regions and Locations' for more information.'' *New Expressions ;New Armour Items and Suits *Fire Assassin Outfit, similar to the normal Assassin Outfit, but with red cloth and designs. *Dark Wizard Hat, Get this by giving the teacher in Bowerstone South 20 "Evil" books. Bright Wizard Hat, Get this by giving the teacher in Bowerstone South 20 "Good" books. *Archon's Battle Armour, which was owned by the Archon of the Old Kingdom and forged by the last Platinum Troll . *Holy Warrior Helm and the Daemon Warrior Helm; from a time when the followers of Avo and Skorm waged war upon each other. *Jack of Blades's Mask is available to wear at the end of the main quest for those willing to sacrifice morality points. Once equipped, it appears to dissolve into the player's face and cannot be removed. **Since it becomes a wearable item, the Jack of Blades mask is no longer a trophy. *The hooded guild apprentice shirt. ;New Spells and Spell Changes *Divine Fury and Infernal Wrath; alignment based area of effect spells which deal large amounts of damage to opponents in the player's radius. *Additionally, some spells included in the original release of Fable look slightly different, such as Assassin Rush now bearing a blue after-effect instead of a white one. ;New and Expanded Characters *Briar Rose, a Hero who was almost entirely scrapped from the original release, is now included in several main and side quests. *Scythe, another Hero who was cut from the original game, is now a primary character in the new final quests of the game. Scythe can also appear early in the game if the player visits the right locations, such as going to Maze's quarters early in Guild Training. *Jack of Blades, the main antagonist, has a deeper and more demonic-sounding voice as opposed to his original roguish tone. **More of Jack of Blades' back story is revealed. **Jack of Blades transforms into a dragon, the new final boss. **After Jack of Blades is defeated the first time, the Heroes Guild is rebuilt and completely accessible. *Whisper can now be found at the Oakvale Tavern after the Arena, if you choose not to kill her. Additionally, more of Whisper's and Thunder's back story is revealed. ;New Regions and Locations *Northern Wastes, cut from the original release, is a new region where most of the key events in the expanded main quest line take place. **The Northern Wastes contains six new locations available for exploration, a Demon Door and some silver key chests. **Also in the Northern Wastes is the Snowspire Oracle which can answer questions on various topics. Once the player reaches the Oracle, it can tell them what has happened to the other characters in the game; Characters such as Whisper and the Hero's sister Theresa. The Oracle can also talk to the Hero about Albion's history and where certain monsters come from, thereby adding to the in-game lore. *Darkwood Bordello: A location in the Darkwood region which was cut from the original release of Fable. **The Darkwood Bordello opens up side quests, a Demon Door which contains the Pimp's Hat, and access to the bordello itself. The player has the option of owning the bordello and earning a lot of gold, at the cost of morality points; or making it a women's refuge and gaining morality points. ;New Weapons and Weapon Changes *Avo's Tear, a sword which was used in a spell by Solcius, the most powerful Guild Mage, to close a large vortex that threaten to engulf Bowerstone. It acts as a weapon balance for those who have thrown the Sword of Aeons into the vortex at the end of the original Fable. *The Bereaver, a sword of unknown origin that is thought to be owned by the one of the Guild's most evilest heroes, who is also thought to be a demon. *The Avenger, a sword forged from revenge, and the heart of a hero known as Wheldon, in order to avenge his family's death by demonic creatures. *Orkon's Club, a club owned by Orkon who lived in seclusion and was often mistaken for a Hobbe or a baby Troll. *The Sword of Aeons has been downgraded to make the new game elements harder, however, it still remains one of the strongest weapons in the game. The sword now has a damage rate of 230, whereas in the original Fable it had 550. It also has been stripped of its sharpening augmentation. ;New Side Quests and Mini-Games *The player may now solve the mystery surrounding the death of Lady Grey's sister, Amanda Grey. **In doing so, the player can become the Mayor of Bowerstone, depending on which choices he makes. *Chicken Kicking Competition; a side quest and mini-game in Oakvale. ;New Monsters *Ice Trolls *Summoners *Wraiths *Frost Balverines ;Gameplay Fixes *Flourish - charged weapons now glow purple instead of fiery to eliminate confusion of fire-augmented weapons. *Ripples in water are now more continuous instead of "pulses" and have a slightly different look. *Timers turn red when there are only ten seconds left. *Slightly enhanced graphics. *Demon Doors on the mini-map are purple instead of red to eliminate confusion between enemies. *Bug fixes such as the "digging through loading points" trick and item duplication using the Hero Save. [http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/file/926702/40094 Fable: The Lost Chapters: Expanded Content Guide] *When you get your combat multiplier up to ten and do flourishes you no longer have attacks bounced off you. *In the Bargate Prison quest, the red dot that indicated where the Kraken is located on your way in is gone. *Items can be picked up by running over them; after acquiring the item once they appear as an icon on the bottom-left corner of the screen instead of appearing as a message. Trailer See Also Character *Alignments *Armour Rating *Boasts *Classes *Clothing *Combat Multiplier *Experience *Expressions *Guild Seal *Renown *Skill *Strength *Titles *Will *Weapons World *Books *Characters (New TLC Characters) *Cullis Gates *Demon Doors *Enemies (New TLC Enemies) *Focus Sites *Law and Order *Locations (New TLC Locations) *Pub Games *Quests *Real Estate *Silver Keys *Villagers Gallery Fable TLC -PC- Box Art High Res.jpg|PC box art with accolades FableTLC.jpg References es:Fable:_The_Lost_Chapters pl:Fable:_Zapomniane_Opowieści pt-br:Fable:_The_Lost_Chapters ru:Fable:_The_Lost_Chapters Category:Games